1. Technical Field
This invention relates to protection apparatuses and, more particularly, to a paint protection apparatus for shielding a target zone from undesirable paint streaks during painting operations.
2. Prior Art
In the past it was customary for painters to use drop cloths or newspapers for protecting areas in a structure that were not to be painted from paint droppings and splatters. These protective methods quite often did not prevent paint from dripping down the wall to the juncture where the wall meets the floor since the drop cloth or other type of paint protection device does not adequately seal the wall or baseboard thereby preventing paint from falling on the edges between the wall and the floor or floor coverings.
One prior art example shows a device for protecting floors and floor coverings from paint and splatter having a board with flexible lips that can seal the wall from the floor surfaces. The device can also be bent to accommodate curved surfaces, such as columns. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires a user to hold the apparatus with one hand while painting a surface with the other hand, thus increasing inconvenience for the painter. Such an apparatus also has a limited coverage area, and does not effectively seal the juncture of the apparatus and the surface to be protected.
Another prior art example shows a method of temporarily protecting a surface which includes the steps of applying a continuous coating of a masking material to said surface, which masking material comprises, before drying, an aqueous solution or emulsion consisting essentially of a film-forming, carboxylic acid-containing polymer; coating all or a portion of said surface with a coating compound, said masking material preventing said coating compound from contacting said surface; and, thereafter, removing said masking material from said surface. Preferably said carboxylic acid-containing polymer is an acrylic or methacrylic acid-containing copolymer and is the sole film-forming component of the aqueous solution or emulsion. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires the use of a liquid compound which may be difficult to apply and requires a drying time, which may inconveniently delay a painter in accomplishing his task.
Accordingly, a need remains for a paint protection apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and shields a target zone from undesirable paint streaks during painting operations. Such an apparatus is easily applied and removed without the use of liquids, chemicals or compounds, and does not require a drying time before becoming effective. The apparatus is applicable to many different types of surfaces and does not damage the surface it is applied to. The present invention is inexpensive and easily transportable.